fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Elicia Hughes
Elicia Hughes is the young daughter of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and his wife Gracia. The apple of the Lt. Colonel's eye, Elicia and her unfathomable adorableness are the subject of just about all Maes' casual conversation and grace her father's presence in the form of a photograph that he carries everywhere and shows to almost everyone. Manga and the 2009 anime Elicia first appears in Chapter 14, when Winry Rockbell visits Central City and is practically kidnapped to the young girl's third birthday party by Maes. Fumbling precociously over her numbers and being genuinely enthusiastic, she manages to win over Winry as well, who begins to see the toddler as a baby sister. When Maes dies, Elicia is both confused and devastated and demands sadly at the funeral that the strange men stop burying her father so that he can return to his job. Though Elicia's protests break the hearts of most of the present mourners (as well as fans of the series), it is revealed later that Wrath was merely trembling from the strong desire to quiet her by force. She appears again in Chapter 36, when (after hearing about Maes' murder) Winry returns to the Hughes residence to speak with Gracia. Though a significant amount of time has passed, it is clear that little Elicia has not yet managed to comprehend the finality of her father's death. When Winry knocks on the door, the sound of running footsteps is heard, and Elicia opens the door, exclaiming, "Daddy!" and looking overjoyed at the thought that her father is returning home. When she sees it is not, in fact, her father, Elicia's face crumples in sadness. Despite this, Elicia retains her innocence, greeting her surrogate older sister with love and comforting her mourning mother. On the Promised Day, Elicia is eager to watch a solar eclipse with her friend Tabitha, but Gracia tells her to stay home because of the radio broadcast's warnings. They decide to watch the eclipse together. Both then fall victim to the Nationwide Transmutation Circle, but are revived thanks to Hohenheim's countermeasure. She is seen again in the final chapter, where she and her mother are visited by Alphonse. 2003 Anime Elicia first appears as a newborn during the flashback to Edward's preparation for the State Alchemy Examinations. In place of the manga character Satella LeCoulte, Gracia is the one introduced as pregnant in the first anime series. During a blizzard, Gracia goes into labor while the Hughes' are hosting a birthday celebration for Edward with Alphonse and Nina Tucker in attendance. Maes goes to find help, leaving the Elric brothers and Nina to tend to Gracia and help deliver the baby, making the three of them present for Elicia's birth. In Episode 36, Elicia can be seen fast asleep in her mother's arms while her mother tells of her father's demise to a devastated Winry. Elicia and her mother are last seen visiting her father's grave. Trivia *Elicia somewhat resembles Mei Kusakabe from the popular 1988 movie "My Neighbor Totoro", written and directed by Hayao Miyazaki and produced by Studio Ghibli. *Elicia's name is sometimes spelled "Elysia". Category:Characters Category:Female